Talk:Dragon Ball Super
Logo Found another version of the logo. It's larger and less blurrier than the current one on the page… 19:07, June 12, 2015 (UTC) : Your find has not gone to waste. Added it.--— Mina Țepeș 00:29, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Part III? I feel very uncertain about calling this "Part III" in articles rather than just Dragon Ball Super. Mainly because "Part III" implies that the story picks up where "Part II" left off. However, that is not true, it starts slightly before God and God, it takes place within the 10 year gap between Majin Bū's defeat and Goku meeting Ūb, in other words, the end of "Part II." How does "Part III" take place in "Part II?" Also, the manga refers to it as Dragon Ball Super and not Dragon Ball (no need for "Part III"). The first chapter is known as "Dragon Ball Super chapter 1" and not "Dragon Ball chapter 520." It's not necessarily part of the original Dragon Ball manga, but a continuation of it. I feel we need to rename "Part III" to Dragon Ball Super in characters' articles, for it is inconsistent and gives off the wrong impression. 22:12, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmmm...it does seem to be more in line with Part II than anything else; I don't see this series going beyond the end of Dragon Ball, even if we all want it to. But since it just takes place in the interlude between the end of the Buu Arc and the end of Part II as a whole, wouldn't it be better to simply consider to consider this part of Part II, Part of "Z" if you will?--— Mina Țepeș 00:12, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::To clarify, not Part of 'Z' for the wiki, but obviously existing within the same timeframe. I don't see a reason to give it a whole new section as 'Dragon Ball Super' when it takes place within what we're referring to as 'Part II'.--— Mina Țepeș 00:39, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, the reason why was because it's not part of the original Dragon Ball manga, just a continuation of it. My proposal was just to rename "Part III" to Dragon Ball Super in articles. Maybe Dragon Ball Super can be a subsection under Part II? I just am not certain with the "Part III" notion, is all. 00:45, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Having a Super section beneath Part II might work for now, but technically, all of that happens between Part II and the Epilogue. Perhaps it is just best to go with the Star Wars Wiki approach? Hm? Have a Biography section in place of the "plot" and just have subsections for important events. After all, most fans are going to recognize the anime-only Sagas, but we don't yet know if Super will have Sagas. I'm conflicted as to the best course of action. ~ 06:26, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Maybe. Though the placement Dragon Ball Super in articles is rather complicated. For instance, it starts out slightly before God and God, then transitions to being directly between G&G and Revival of 'F' '', and then continues after ''RoF. Trying to think of something... (Though, for all we know, Super seems to be retelling G&G, which makes things at bit easier). 06:37, June 22, 2015 (UTC) This is what I think: Maybe, just maybe, G&G and RoF can be subsections under Super, for the sake of chronological order. For example: *Part II **DB Super ***G&G ***Interlude ***RoF ***Aftermath **Epilogue Eh. 06:44, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm....that actually works pretty well, Windy. At least I think so; Super, G&G, and RoF all take place within the same timeframe anyway.--— Mina Țepeș 17:10, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I got an updated proposal: :*Part II :**Saiyan Arc :**Freeza Arc :**Artificial Humans & Cell Arc :**Majin Bū Arc :**Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Bū fight & Two years before G&G :**Dragon Ball Super Includes events that happen slightly before G&G :***Dragon Ball Z: God and God :***Interlude If/When Dragon Ball Super takes place between G&G and RoF :***Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' :***Aftermath When Dragon Ball Super continues after RoF :**Epilogue 10 Years Later - Chapters 518-519 : 19:54, June 23, 2015 (UTC) : What happens if Super gets its own story arcs, though? That format is fine for now, but we will have to address this eventually. Whether they're just called "Sagas" or "Arcs", we'll need to account for them. ~ 20:11, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Then we can just insert the Super story arcs before G&G, between G&G and RoF, and after RoF accordingly? All we'd have to do is add the new arcs, and replace "Interlude" and "Aftermath." 20:16, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Expanding DBS production history during its run? Is it ok to document everything that happens behind the scenes in DBS production? Recently, the series got a new compose (or better worded, scriptwriter) a second series director co-directing with the previous one. This also would include some other minor things such as, North Kaiō & the Narrator´s VA leaving (and them returning) due to health issues and others.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士' Lulcy]] 01:54, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I find no problem with this. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG'']] 08:29, February 29, 2016 (UTC)